Team Star Breaker
Star Breaker (スターブレイカー Sutābureikā) is a team featured in the Metal Saga, consisting of Beyblade: Metal Masters. About They are the USA's representational team. Every blader on this team is from HD Academy. They have all gone through the Arrangement System except Dr. Ziggurat, the manager. Members History Beyblade: Metal Masters Team Star Breaker vs Team Excalibur Team Star Breaker takes part in the semi-final match against Team Excalibur. Surprisingly only Jack shows up with a unknown member of the Team who reveals himself to be Damian Hart. Jack competes in the first round against Klaus but Jack proves to be too much of a challenge with overwhelming strength and defeats Klaus, leaving him in a coma. Next, Julian Konzern would step up to face Damian Hart in the next round. Damian would eventually defeat Julian but would have to face him in a second match to decide the outcome of the match. Damian would soon overwhelm Julian again making him have a mental breakdown, despite the fact that Julian was using reverse rotation. Damian even forces Julian to cower, but would be saved by Sophie and Wales. That does not help much, because Damian unleashes his special move: Hades Gate and defeats all three of them at the same time with overwhelming strength. This disturbs Gingka that Damian could defeat such powerful bladers with ease by himself, when they first lost to the same three before. Team Star Breaker vs Team GanGan Galaxy After Team Star Breaker defeats Team Excalibur, Team GanGan Galaxy would set out to find Zeo. Zeo would be found outside of the stadium with enhanced aggression and abilities due to Dr. Ziggurat's brainwashing. Zeo Abyss would now have to face Masamune and Gingka to prove his new strength and would easily defeat them. It would now be revealed that Damian Hart tested out his new beyblade Hades Kerbecs against Yu and Tsubasa after interrupting their beyblade race. He also injured both of them before their match with Team Excalibur leaving Team GanGan Galaxy two members short. Team Star Breaker would now have to face Team GanGan Galaxy in the final match of Big Bang Bladers. The match would begin with a brainwashed Zeo facing Masamune. GanGan Galaxy's strategy was to win two rounds in a row to eliminate the need for a third beyblader. This backfired on Masamune when Zeo beat him by remembering that if he lost, Toby's health treatment would come to an end. Thankfully Zeo would be freed of his brainwashing during there battle but would be restrained by Dr. Ziggurat. Now short two members, Gingka would have to face Jack in the second round until Ryuga returns to help Team GanGan Galaxy only to face Jack. Ryuga would now defeat Jack in the second round by releasing all the damage Meteo L-Drago LW105LF has taken from Evil Befall UW145EWD. Setting up for the final, Gingka vs Damian, winner takes all. Damian would gain the advantage early in the match and overwhelm Gingka with Kerbecs' power. Gingka would eventually realize Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F's full potential and use his powerful special move, Stardust Driver, to defeat Damian and win Big Bang Blader's once and for all. Achievements Gallery Starbreakers 1.jpg|Damian, Jack and Zeo Abyss TeamSB.png Team StarBreaker.jpg Trivia *Team Star Breaker closely resembles Team Psykick from the Original Series. *In addition, their role is similar to the Demolition Boys, in the sense that they're both coached by the main antagonists of their respective series and they represented a criminal organization. **They even have the common trait of being a team made up of only boys. *All of their beys are part of the maximum series. *There is a bey made with parts of this team beys: Evil Kerbecs 230XF. It has the Energy Ring from Damian's Kerbecs, the Evil Fusion Wheel from Jack's Befall, and the 230 spin track from Zeo's Byxis. References Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Teams Category:Villains Category:Big Bang Bladers